deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi vs Doorman
Intro Wiz: Today we look at....why is this battle a thing? Boomstick: Well Baldi can change the doors in the game and Baldi is fighting a guy named Doorman. Wiz: thats stupid Boomstick: you're stupid (it shows Baldi and doorman standing in the school) Baldi (insert https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47ev_ga-3W0 ) Wiz: Baldi is a teacher and if you get a question wrong you will be chaised by Baldi. If you get all 7 note books he goes crazy. Baldi is a math only teacher not believing in anything other subject besides math....or the main creator didn't add any other subjects. Baldi usually catches the player when they get stuck in rooms, in detention, in the middle of jump rope, or when the sock puppet sends the player into Baldi. That's the same for Gotta sweep and 1st prize. In the new game Baldi takes the player to go camping. The player needs to keep the fire going but if it goes out Baldi chases the player with a stick. Boomstick: Its unknown if Bladi kills you or not but we will say he does kill you. Baldi has a ruler, he can change doors into walls when he goes crazy, Baldi can survive getting pushes by gotta sweep and 1st prize, he can cover a room in seconds, and he has super human hearing from hearing the player all from one side of the school to the other. In the newest game Baldi gets bear traps and a stick to kill or hit the player with. Baldi should have stuff to make a fire and Baldi can change the school around him but only to make fake doors and change them to walls. Baldi can hear the player from inside the school and even through a entire forest. Wiz: Loud noises will make it so Baldi cant track the player, Baldi works with other to kill or catch the player. Baldi isn't a real fighter with his only fighting skill is chasing a defenses child with others and chasing the same child in a huge forest.\ Boomstick: But Baldi is still a great math teacher and someone who I wouldn't want to teach me. Wiz: You went to school Boomstick? Boomstick: Of course. The School of shotguns, Beer, and mechanics. Wiz; What was that last part? Boomstick: That's why I have this shotgun lag! Wiz: Of course well lets get onto Baldis opponent Doorman. Doorman Wiz: DeMarr Davis aka Doorman was a average American kid. His mother died during his time in collage. DeMarr went through 4 years of collage and 3 years of graduated school and after all of that he anwsered Mr. Immortals newspaper Ad to join his super hero team. When he did DeMarr Davis joined The Great Lake Avengers. Doorman is considered the most cynical member of The Great Lake Avengers comparing the team to the real Avengers at the worst times and he even feels embarrassed by his friends. Doorman still does care for his friends and values every member of the team. Doorman still blames himself for the death of one of the new recruits named The grasshopper. During a battle with Batroc and his minions Zaran tossed a Sai at Doorman. Doorman activated his powers but when he did the Sai went through him and into the head of The Grasshopper killing him instantly. Doorman died sacrificing himself so Mr. Immortal could defeat the villain Maelstorm. Doorman was summoned to Oblivion becoming his Agent of Death Boomstick: DeMarr figured out he was a mutant with his power being he...is...a door. WIz are you serious? Wiz: You picked Baldi Boomstick so don't complain! Boomstick: Yeah but he is a door people can use to get into places for stealth attacks. Wiz: yeah? Boomstick: Whatever. Well Doorman is a class-10 teleporter and he makes it so people or objects can go through him.. When Doorman died he was revived he was able to see through the veil of life and death, make skis and ski polls, he can summon his costume, he has hand to hand combat training, his is a experience card player, he can fly at light speeds. Wiz really? Wiz: Yes this is real. Doorman isnt the best fighting member of the great lakes avengers but he can be compared to former members like Deadpool or Hawkeye. Not saying Doorman is as strong as them but he should be on a slightly lower term of strength of them. Boomstick: Doorman isn't a fighter and his powers are mostly used for helping people. Pre fight Wiz: Now that our combatants our set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE! fight! Doorman walks into Baldis school house. Baldi: Hello you must be the super hero who will be joining the class today. That's you! Doorman: yeah that is me. Baldi: lets go! Doorman and Baldi walk into a class with the Bully. the main character, 1st award, and playtime waiting in their desks. Doorman talking to the class about anti bulling and saying no to drug use. Baldi smiles Baldi: Thank you Mr Doorman I hope you enjoy your stay! Doorman: thank you. Baldi: Also! Have this shinny quarter! Baldi holds a quarter and Doorman takes it. Doorman: Thanks. The day continues as normal and Doorman says goodbye to the kids as they leave the school. The main character runs back in and Doorman hears a ruler slapping. Doorman runs in and he sees Baldi about to hit the main character. Baldi: You collected all 7 note books! Doorman runs it and he drop kicks Baldi. Doorman: Run off now kid. The Main character runs off and Baldi gets up. Doorman: What was that all about? Baldi: He didn't answer a math problem. Doorman: w-what Baldi: He didn't ANSWER THE MATH PROBLEM CORRECTLY! Baldi charges at Doorman and Doorman leans against a wall. Baldi runs through Doorman and he looks around seeing hes in the detention room. Doorman runs into the detention room and he tosses a desk at Baldi. Baldi dodges the desk and he charges at Doorman. Doorman uppercuts Baldi and Baldi falls through the desk. Doorman: Hey I don't want to do this but- Baldi trys to smack Doorman with the ruler but it goes through Doorman. Doorman grabs Baldi and he tosses him through a wall. Baldi gets up and he trys to punch Doorman. Doorman runs around Baldi and Baldi trys to keep up with Doorman but he stumbles and he falls being dizzy. Baldi slowly gets up and Doorman kicks Baldi through a wall and into a class room. Doorman walks to Baldi and Baldi holds a note book. Baldi: 2 PLUS 2 IS? Doorman: 4 Baldi: 1 MINUS 4 IS? Doorman 3 Baldi looks angered. Doorman: Wait I mean ne- Baldi trys to attack Doorman but he goes through doorman. Doorman runs and he punches Baldi with the note book sending Baldi through walls into a forest. Baldi hides in the forest and Doorman looks around. Doorman looks at a fire and he puts sticks into ii. The fire gets bigger. Baldi WOW! Doorman looks at Baldi and he charges at Badi. Baldi runs off but he gets his leg stuck in a bear trap. Doorman: Oh...Oh god let me help you out of that and- Baldi: You let the fire go out! Doorman looks back at the fire pit and the fire goes out. Baldi kicks the bear trap off and he smacks at Doorman. Doorman grabs the ruler and he snaps it. Baldi trys again with a stick and Doorman uses the Dark Force Skis to brake the stick. Baldi trys to get away but Doorman stabs Baldi with his skis going through Baldis head. KO! It shows Baldi laying on the ground dead in the forest and Doorman walking off' Result Wiz: So why did Doorman win? Boomstick: Well Doorman is stronger and a better fighter. Wiz: Doorman is also incomporial so Baldi couldnt hit him. Boomstick: If Doorman was even able to be him Doorman has a lot more ways of Killing Baldi then Baldi does to kill Doorman. Wiz; Doorman is also smarter as he knows more then math. Boomstick: Baldi just got. Wiz: No dont do it Boomstick. Boomstick: Schooled! Wiz: i hate you sometimes. next time https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo6o52C58as VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdJQe-7J9c4 MAXWELL VS THE ROOT PACK! Category:Gamehost0007 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018